


Little Darlings

by poisoninyourveins



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, FOB, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform, fall out boy - Freeform, patrick stump - Freeform, teacher patrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisoninyourveins/pseuds/poisoninyourveins
Summary: Moving to a new place wasn't exciting Meg in the slightest. She has never done that before, yet her parents' enthusiasm about the whole process made her completely uninterested into participating. She couldn't understand why some people found it so hard of letting go. At least not at that moment.For some reason, her mom found it fantastic that one of her teachers would be Mr. Stump, who was a so-called good friend of theirs. Though she didn't make a fuss about the drama teacher that lived only a few blocks away from her new house, little did she know the way things would turn out with just a blink of an eye.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> An introduction might be boring, but it is also very important for the rest of the story. I personally hate writing it, since I know how easily people can lose interest within the first paragraph, but bear with me for one more chapter, just so that you can see where the story goes and whether you like it or not :) .

She knew she wouldn't miss Pittsburgh. She had zero feelings about that place. She didn't stay back to 'say goodbye' to their old apartment, like her mom; she just walked down three flights of stairs to reach their car that was waiting for them outside their apartment block.

Her dad was not the epitome of a person that would show his feelings, so instead of just wait in the car and nostalgically gaze back at the city he was just about to abandon forever, he forced himself to carry every single box they had inside the apartment without allowing anyone to help him. Fortunately for him, they didn't have to bring any furniture with them, since the moving company they hired had already placed them in their new house in Chicago two days ago. Besides they didn't have many pieces of furniture of their own; both the apartment and the house were almost completely furnished, something rather helpful in their case.

The ride from Pittsburgh to Chicago would normally last around seven hours, but with factors such traffic, coffee, and lunch break they reached Chicago after eight and a half hours later. Even though they left during the morning, the sun has almost completely vanished already.

"Damn it. I thought I was pretty clear when I told them to put the coffee table the other way around.I hope they got the beds right at least." her mom murmured in a tone so annoyed that was almost aggressive.

"It's not such a big deal; it's just a coffee table" Meg muttered as she stretched her arms and prepared to carry her boxes on the second floor.

"It is big deal. They get paid to bring the furniture here and put them the way I ask them to do it. It won't matter if I end up dragging them around the house and then having back pains" her mother said and walked with a pair of boxes in the kitchen.

Meg just shrugged her shoulders really quickly and started moving her stuff up the stairs. She wasn't planning on putting her things in place that night. She was too tired to do so, therefore she just changed to her pajamas, placed some sheets on her bed and tucked herself in.

She woke up to find her hands gripping tightly on her bed sheets since she was freezing during her sleep, but there was nothing she could do about it at that moment. Meg walked in the bathroom, that was basically connected to her room, and washed her face with ice cold water as that was the only water they had, until the plumpers came to install the heaters on Monday.

She decided that she should unpack her things first and then go downstairs for breakfast, because even though it was already eleven o' clock in the morning, this was something she could only enjoy properly during the weekend, and since she didn't have the chance to do so on Saturday, today was the day.

She stayed in her PJs; why bother put an outfit together on a lazy day anyway? She didn't plan on going out, therefore there was no reason to do so. The girl started walking down the stairs when she heard an unfamiliar voice coming from inside the kitchen, where she figured everyone else was.

She was about to rush upstairs and put some clothes on as a pair of wrinkled sleeping clothes wasn't an appropriate outfit to wear when there was a guest in the house. A man she had never seen before walked out of the kitchen ready to bend down and pick up one of the boxes that were yet to be unpacked; but he didn't. Instead, he stood up properly and looked up at the girl that was softly resting her palm on the wooden railing of the staircase.

"You should be Megan." he smiled. "I'm Patrick" he walked closer to the staircase and stretched his hand towards her. He was acting too familiarly, for some reason that Meg couldn't decode, but she still shook his hand just so she wouldn't be rude.

Her mother walked into the room with the large smile of hers that never really abandoned her lips, as she stated the obvious scene that was happening in front of her "I see you met Mr. Stump"

Meg's eyes widened; he was Mr. Stump?

"I didn't know we were expecting anyone today" she glared at her mom, who instantly understood what the problem was.

"We just forgot to tell you sweety. But don't feel ashamed, Patrick is a friend of ours." she replied with her high pitched voice, making Meg's cheeks turn red out of slight anger and even more shame. She looked at the man that was previously shaking her hand and found out that he was also the kind of person to smile all the time, with the only difference that this time she wasn't bothered that much by it.

By that, someone would misunderstand her. She wasn't bothered by happiness; she was just annoyed when people were exaggerating over anything, whether that was an emotion or a situation they brought themselves in.

"I brought you some stuff you'll need for your first day of school tomorrow. We have strict rules and almost zero tolerance when they are not followed whether you are a student or a teacher."

"Off to a good start", Meg muttered, making Mr. Stump chuckle.

"It's not that bad.You'll see for yourself" he tried to reassure her, though it didn't work.

He walked into the kitchen and came back almost instantly, holding a few items of clothing wrapped in some plastic and a couple of pages stapled together on top.

"The school offers a uniform to every student, but you'll probably need to buy a few more. In these pages you have the rules, your locker's combination, and your schedule included as well" he said to her. "If you have any questions, you can ask me. Besides your parents have my phone number so whenever you need anything just ring"

She had a glazed look on her face as she skimmed through the pages but still managed to spit out a meaningless 'thank you' at him. It wasn't his fault after all. She went back to her room to put her stuff somewhere before she dragged herself downstairs once more to help them finish unpacking.

Against expectations the girl didn't want to be in the same room as her soon-to-be teacher, consequently, she decided she should start arranging the furniture of the living room. Considering the fact that she woke up much later after everyone else did, it didn't take them much time to be done with the kitchen area, so in a matter of five minutes, they were all gathered in the living room where her mom started complaining to Mr. Stump about the coffee table one more time, as if it was his fault.

Any normal person wouldn't care in the slightest about such topic and neither did he, but with her mother's obliviousness, it was impossible for her to understand such thing. Meg wasn't going to do anything until her dad looked at her and mouthed 'help him' with his eyes full of despair.

The girl looked at the man who was just humming positively to everything Amelie whined about, without actually paying attention. She pitied him, which caused her to force out something she knew she would regret the second she opened her mouth.

"Mr. Stump can you come upstairs please?" she interrupted her mom's monolog "I have some questions about the rules so I thought you could possibly help me." Meg knew she was good at acting and that paid off a lot of times. He nodded and followed her out of the living room.

Meg tried to skip some steps to keep a decent distance between them, but he was quick enough to catch up on her.As soon as they entered her room he smirked as he looked at her "You've got potential" he told her.

"Potential?" she sat on her black swivel chair and looked at him faking confusion.

"You know, potential; the inherent ability or capacity for growth, development, or future success" he teased.

"That's a very accurate definition, but unfortunately, not what I meant," Meg said unamused as she looked at the man who was still smiling.

"I know," he said, being in comparison with her, quite amused "And I also know that you know what I meant."

She smiled at the sudden change of character that the short and overly happy man with a fedora suddenly brought to the surface. She knew they would probably be in her room for quite a while so she had to think of something to talk about as well, instead of sitting in a room filled with silence and awkwardness.

"I looked at the schedule" she started "I didn't know Drama was an actual class in this school."

"Should I be offended?" he joked

"No, I'm just saying that in every other school I've been in my life we only had drama _clubs_ , not classes"

"One of the reasons I have such a great appreciation for that school is because they view art the same way they view math. Everything is equally important." he paused "But we have drama clubs as well. During the lesson, you are taught about plays and playwrights whilst in drama club, we put your knowledge into action."

She just hummed to make clear the fact that she understood what he was saying, but she didn't really care about Drama that much.

"You should audition; you seem quite good at it."

"If you say so" she mocked him

"I say so" he continued. "But I can't force you to do something you don't want to do"

"I think you can" she accidentally blurted out and bit her lip embarassed in realisation of her unexpected, idiotic answer.

"What?" the man asked thinking he misheard something, but Meg used that as a chance to change the subject

"We've been in here long enough. We should probably head back"

"As you wish, little darling" he smiled at her with his eyes following her every move. Meg cocked her eyebrow faking annoyance and incapability of understanding him as she made her way out of the room, right after she passed by him as he was still standing at the door.

She found herself slightly dizzy and lost her trail of thoughts the second his perfume came to notice in such a sudden way without a single warning, bringing a tingle in her stomach, that forced her to get herself together and put her thoughts back on track with a shake of her head as she hopped down the stairs.

As soon as she walked back in the living room, she managed to answer her mom's questions quite easily and avoid Mr. Stump's unnecessary company for as long as he was helping them out, which lasted a few more hours. A few more hours for Meg to feel extremely uneasy for no particular reason that she simply couldn't justify, even though she kept on thinking about it, up until she went to bed.

When the night came in, her parents were almost done with cleaning, so they postponed the rest of it for the day after, while Meg was going through the rules and her schedule over and over again; it kept her busy from her previous activity of overthinking Mr. Stump's case.

She was just unreasonably hating that man, but not actually hating, if that even made sense. She just didn't want to be anywhere near him and that's the problem she tried to find a reason for.

Though Meg couldn't exactly place her source of hatred that she had created in a matter of minutes for a man she barely knew, it should not be hard for one to realise that her reaction wasn't exactly the definition of happy when she found out that this very man would be the one to drive her to and from school every single day. Especially if you knew that she found out about it roughly five minutes before her teacher was outside their front door.

   



	2. Chapter One: A plain, black frame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school went pretty mediocre for Meg and in the end of the day she ends up not going home as planned.

She looked at her uniform in the mirror; a gray plaid skirt with a white button-up shirt tucked underneath it, with a tie that matched her skirt's pattern being wrapped softly around her neck. Her hair was shoulder length, so she didn't have to have them braided or on a ponytail, luckily.

 

"You can't be serious" Meg nearly yelled

"Why not?" her mom asked as she prepared her own breakfast, without even making an effort to look at the fuming teenager that was standing on the other side of the table.

"Mom, what is it with both of you and that man; he is my teacher, not my chauffeur" she said and brought her palm to her shoulder length hair that was barely touching her white shirt.

"Well, he offered to drive you to school since he passes in front of our house anyway."

"And you couldn't just decline such an offer, could you?" she rolled her eyes as her cheeks started flushing uncontrollably underneath her pale skin, something her anger caused a fair amount of times.

"We had no reason to do so. Both I and your dad leave really early for work and you know that. Besides, I still don't understand what your problem is." Amelie looked up from her breakfast plate for the first time, puzzled with her daughter's behavior.

"I don't have a problem!" she exclaimed, earning a threatening look from the other side of the table, which reminded her that the only person that wasn't joining their conversation, was sleeping upstairs. 

"I doubt so" her mom kept it going, yet Meg decided to end it there.

"Fine" she barely moved her lips, but it was audible enough.

The girl grabbed her kånken black backpack from the chair on which she was supposed to be sitting and paced quickly towards the door.As soon as she twisted the globular metallic handle of their front door, her mom decided to finally ask what she was doing.

"I'm gonna wait outside" she spat out and shut the door behind her, causing a thunderous noise, even though it happened accidentally.

What she didn't think about before stepping outside, was the temperature; though her house didn't have heaters yet, it was still warmer than her garden. She leaned over the tall, metallic perimeter fence and shoved her hands in her oversized dark blue jacket, that was the only thing to keep, at least her upper body, warm. 

She was lucky enough to spot a black Mercedes stopping right in front of her house, about one and a half minutes after she slammed the door. She quickly stepped to the other side of the road, so that she could get in the passenger's seat, making her skirt and her matching tie jump around along with the thin stripes of chilly air that lingered around.

"Good morning little darling." Mr. Stump greeted her with the sweetest voice as soon as she buckled her belt.

"Mornin' "she mumbled and clenched her fingers around the thin fabric of her pockets.

Meg looked towards the man's direction, noticing something different about him. She hadn't realized she stared until Mr. Stump was self-doubting enough to ask her what she was thinking.

"Nothing important, it's just..." she said and stopped to form her sentence, though she ended up not thinking about it all "It's weird seeing you in suit and tie, to be honest" 

Mr. Stump smirked but didn't look away from the road for a second.

"I told you; rules apply to everyone," Nobody said anything and the silence was putting pressure on both of them, so he decided to take the lead once again. "So what's your first class?"

"Biology" she sighed.

"Not a fan?" he asked with the grin still on his face

"I am not a fan of anything that consists me being forced to assimilate unnecessary information, just so that I can please a random fifty year old idiot standing behind a desk enjoying watching me suffer when I forget what the answer to a completely useless question is, because I didn't want to spend my life on a topic that is indifferent to every single cell that my body is made off" Meg rushed through her words so that she wouldn't need more than a couple of breaths to finish and only afterwards realizing that she probably shouldn't have talked that much.

"Well that hurt," Mr. Stump semi-whispered "Didn't know that I looked like a fifty-year-old" he joked

"I wasn't talking about you" she groaned and touched her head on the foggy window, that was unexpectedly cold 

Three minutes later when a random folk song that was humming on the radio finished, Mr. Stump changed the topic.

"Have you ever been in a private school before?" he asked her

"Never" she muttered as she strived to look out the foggy window "Besides, I think they are overrated"

"But you agreed to go to one?"

"It wasn't my decision"

"How can you judge something you've never tried before?" his extremely calm tone annoyed her to the point she wanted him to stop talking.

"I've met some people"

"Well, some people don't represent a school as a whole, do they?" he asked but got no reply back." I guess you'll see for yourself" he finished and after that, he didn't even try to think of something to talk about.

Meg was freezing but she didn't let him know. What could he do, anyway? 

Did she feel bad about acting like that? Indeed. But it wasn't her fault, was it? He made her feel that kind of repulsion towards him, even though he didn't do anything in particular.

None of them said anything else until they reached the school's parking lot. He parked the car and turn to look at the girl who was still staring at the window. He looked down and let his smile fade a little; Meg unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her backpack, then got out of the car.

Mr. Stump guided her a few feet away from the school and then stopped. She looked at him and waited.

"Won't you come inside?" she asked

"I'll wait until you are inside. Lucky guess; you don't want to be seen with your teacher to your new classmates. It's embarrassing enough for you that I drive you here, isn't it?" he asked with a smile.

"That's nonsense" the girl rolled her eyes.

"You don't have much time until the bell rings, so you might as well get inside" his voice got a little bit more serious than usual. She opened her mouth, ready to fight back, but as she figured that she had zero arguments at that moment, she turned it into a sigh.

"Whatever" she muttered and hurried inside.

Mr. Stump watched as her thin figure disappeared into the crowd without even a sign of doubt appearing on the way she walked or looked. Yet it was not what one would call confident. 

He tightened his fingers around his briefcase and then loosened them up again, as he made the first step towards the school. His thoughts were all about her; what if she got lost, or if she couldn't find her classroom and all that. But then, he was also sure she would work her way out. 

 

Meg, actually, didn't have a hard time figuring out everything. At least by then. Even though the school was overwhelmingly big, she managed to find her -full of books- locker in a matter of minutes. She took her schedule out of her backpack and as she started shoving some books she needed in it, a numbing feeling went through her bones. Mr. Stump. That was all that would come to her mind. For no reason. It just happened. 

The girl bit her lip in an attempt to push herself out of the state it got stuck in, but it had no result. Thankfully, a hand on her shoulder made her jump a step back, almost dropping every single book she had unintentionally put in her backpack. When she finally got herself together, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked at a tall girl, seemingly the same age as hers, with a wide smile and perfectly white teeth that contrasted greatly with her darker skin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" she apologized and stretched her hand close to Meg's body "I'm Alexa" 

Meg shook her hand and introduced herself with a smile. This wouldn't be too bad.

Last period; finally. She already couldn't wait for school to end, but that's just Meg in most of the situations. Wanting to get them done as soon as possible. 

Alexa, who apparently owned the locker right next to Meg's, was glad to find out that along with Geometry they had Drama together as well, but what didn't make her as happy was the fact that Mr. Stump's classroom was on the other side of the building and if they wanted to be there on time they had to run.

Because of Alexa's panic, Meg completely forgot about her books as she saw her running in the hallways and followed the -slightly- taller girl's figure that somehow managed to disappear into the crowd. 

Alexa checked behind her every now and then to make sure that Meg didn't lose her and then kept going. They managed to get in a few seconds before Mr. Stump got up to close the door and they rained down on their seats panting.

The only seat available was one in the corner of the front row. She never liked the first row, but she wouldn't want to make a fuss about it either. Alexa was somewhere in the middle, definitely far from Meg.

The classroom was quickly muted, something that Meg couldn't bring herself to remember yet, even though it was the eighth classroom she entered that day.

Patrick walked back to the front of the class and looked at his students. Her stomach tied as his eyes focused on her empty desk because she knew exactly the reason why.

"Where's your textbook?" he asked with a smile

"I...um...I was in a rush and forgot to take it from my locker." her cheeks burnt red as her teacher looked at her with a frown.

"What's your locker?" 

"Seven nineteen" she answered

"It's too far to go and get it now" he sighed and after a few seconds of thinking, he walked towards his desk and dragged his book across its surface and skimmed through the pages. "For the rest of you, open your textbooks on page eighty-three"

He dragged the book from the desk on his hands and walked to the girl's seat. He touched the book down and his fingers caressed the page softly before leaving it.

"I don't want you to get a detention on your very first day here. But this is the last time I let something like that slip." he murmured and walked back to the whiteboard.

The man's perfume lingered in the air and confused the girl's senses once more.

"If I remember correctly, the last time we found out that our dear Nora was the one to find the money for their trip to Italy, though everyone thought her father was the one who funded it. What I want you to do, which will also be your assignment for the next time, is to comment on Nora's action. Do you think her father couldn't pay for it and that's why she didn't take his money? Or maybe there was something else hiding behind her actions? Begin now." he finished his sentence and leaned back.

He waited for most of the students to begin writing before he approached Meg, smiling as he was delighted to watch her read through the pages so keenly that she didn't even realize he was there. Patrick tapped his fingers rhythmically on the book to get her attention; she looked up and waited for a response of his. 

The man leaned down placing his lips barely a couple of inches away from her ear and made sure she didn't know that her reaction of gripping the book's pages was what he aimed for.

"Read up to the part I mentioned and I'll bring you the assignments you've missed. Your deadline is next Friday." he whispered and left.

No other teacher she's met that far had asked her to catch up with the rest of the class, making his words feel a little bit odd, but she didn't stress it. She focused back to what she was reading, leaving Mr. Stump with a fascinating view to watch, instead of bringing her the paper with the assignments on it. He sat down on his chair and gazed at her, as he pretended to be working on something.

If his eyes were a touch, it would be soft and would caress every inch of the girl's body, not yet with lust, but with the need of examination. Her ankles were crossed but the rest of her slim legs were slightly open; her posture wasn't the best, slightly curving to the front as if the book was trying to pull her in with its words and her wrists were softly resting on the desk, only allowing to the end of her fingertips and her long almond shaped nails to touch the old, but nicely maintained book, as if she was intimidated to touch it.

That lasted barely a few seconds- maybe a minute. He then turned his eyes to the classroom, just to make sure that everything was fine, before he actually started correcting papers, still not giving Meg the paper. Not until the bell rang when she walked up to him to hand him back his textbook. 

She didn't say a word, she just placed the book in front of Mr. Stump, turned around but didn't make it to the first step, because her teacher's hand gripped her wrist right after he called "Megan". She looked at him and he looked at his fingers and with an apologetic tone he loosened them and told her "I didn't give you your homework"

Meg sighed and waited impatiently as the smiling man passed the paper to her.

"Thank you" she muttered and rushed to the door, though she stopped as soon as she got there. "Sir" she murmured, making him look up from his papers and smile again "Where should I wait for you?"

"I, uh..." he thought for a moment"You can go wait at my office. You'll freeze outside" the girl nodded and vanished in a matter of seconds; she did not want to be in there for any longer.

Meg had no idea where her teacher's office was, but she would figure it out.She picked her stuff from her locker and as she was about to start looking for it, she noticed a teacher she hadn't seen before and decided she should stop her and ask. 

The ginger haired lady gave her clear directions so in a matter of seconds, the girl was already getting comfortable on one of the three velvet chairs inside Mr. Stump's office.

She basically had nothing to do so she just ended up looking around. A lot of books and files, yet everything was organized. She noticed a single, small frame next to the computer but she couldn't see who was in it since it was turned around. Her curiosity was causing a tingling on her limbs, in attempts to pick them up and make them go look at the picture but her willpower was enough to help her sit still for the moment.

Meg turned her phone on and without paying any attention to it she just turned it off again. She looked at the back of the black frame. Then she tried to focus on something else but realized she failed when she caught herself staring again.

She started chipping her fingernails; this was none of her business, she should not look at a stranger's things without their permission. She inhaled deeply and left out a long sigh, then turned her face to the window that was on her left, trying to see through the fog that the snow had caused. The place was lightly scented with apple and cinnamon; it basically smelled like an apple pie in there, making the girl hungry since apple pie was her favorite dessert.

She soon got bored though. Bored and hungry. The most common combination of feelings in her whole life. She turned her phone on and off. Then she turned it on again to look at the time. Then she turned it off again.

The door knocked and then opened. Mr. Stump was standing there with a smile causing the girl to giggle.

"Did you really knock to get in your office?" she asked and laughed a little more, puzzling the man, making him question his actions and then chuckle a little bit as well.

"Ready to go?" he asked her

"I was waiting for you, you know"

"Right, correct" he mumbled "Let's go then" he motioned his hand towards the outside of the office and Meg jumped off her chair. He glanced at the frame on his desk and after leaving a feign smile, he sighed and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.Feedback always appreciated :)


End file.
